Automatic meter reading is a growing art in which a remotely located meter measures a physical property of the neighbouring environment and provides a measurement signal to a local radio communication device. The device sends a RF signal to a remote receiver indicating the value of the measurement signal. The device may also receive an incoming RF signal from a remote transmitter.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved RF device and method which is useful in different configurations and in different application situations for automatic meter reading and an antenna and antenna construction which is useful in the device and method.